


I Dare You

by theotherarchangel



Series: I'm Glad You Asked [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, I dont know how to tag things, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, and then find something else xD, but its funny so, childish balthazar, dean and sam hunt things, i find many different names/nick names for Balthazar, i guess, ironic cloud sitting, k bye, more heartfelt than it seems, seriously i almost cried reading it, seriously i may have gone a bit far with that, talk lucifers fall, umm, we are contiueing it!!!!!, why gabriel left, you dont know why thats funny yet but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherarchangel/pseuds/theotherarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was well until that fateful day, Balthazar looked down onto Earth, turned to his brother Gabriel and said-<br/>"I dare you to kiss that moose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a one-shot gone wrong. I became too emotionally invested, made it too dramatic, and now me and my friend have decided we are going to write a full fanfic behind it. So stay tuned for that! I'm putting this up for feed back, so it may or may not get little details changed depending on what we decide for the fanfic later on. Not sure how long it will be, but we'll see. Lemme' know what you think!  
> *Update*  
> Oh my gosh I totally forgot something in the series and now I feel like crap. Gabe kills Dean a crap ton of times BEFORE Dean goes to Hell. So I am editing some of the dialogue to fix that. Those of you who join from now on enjoy! And if you've already read it I am so sorry...

It had been a pretty good day, Gabriel thought to himself as he lounged out on the cloud made sectional sofa. It was L-Shaped and very classy looking. Balthazar wouldn't have it any other way and Gabriel literally _lived_ for this beautiful sort of irony. Angels chilling on clouds? Priceless. Gabriel adjusted the position of his back on the arm rest. He may not be the typical angel but even he could get a cramp in his meat suit. Balthazar on the other hand was the typical angel. If you over looked the drawling English accent, the unnaturally pale eyes, and his love for good scotch.  
Just as a brothers should, Gabe and Balthy got along splendidly, 92% of the time. And right now Balt was definitely Gabe's favorite brother. But don't let that deter you, Gabriel loved all of his brothers, heavenly and otherwise. And yet, here was. Sitting on a cloud, avoiding them. The whole 'trickster' persona/avoiding the troubles of Heaven would sort of be ruined if he revealed himself to them. He had to leave though... he couldn't watch the angels fight. Lucifer, was gone. His own brother thrown out of Heaven and set on destroying and changing things that didn't need to change. Michael was trying to run Heaven to the best of his ability. Their Father giving less and less direction every day. Which were a lot faster in Heaven than on Earth. The angels didn't know what to do with themselves, hard wired to take orders.  
Gabriel felt a stab of pain in his chest. The Archangels were made differently though. They were given a bit of personality, a bit of creativity and other assorted characteristics you can't find in the typical angels. Michael. Lucifer. Raphael. And Gabriel himself. The four of them had been created to consult with their Father, assist him in making decisions for the universe He created.  
Lucifer was made to disagree. To disobey. His job to fight rulings and decisions until everything was fool proof and he had no argument left. A tough position, but Lucifer enjoyed the arguments and coming up with different ways the plans could fail. He made their Father proud with his intuition.  
Michael was a rational thought. Created to work out the solutions that would benefit over all. Lucifer's opposite from the beginning.  
Raphael was an executer. He spoke to and organized the other angels. Speaking to the Seraph generals directly who were in charge of 5-20 garrisons each depending on rank. Zachariah and  having the most under them, and being of the highest rank of soldier they could hope to be. They, charged their garrisons to execute the direction of God's plan.  
And then Gabriel himself. The Leader. He sat on God's right hand side and made sure everyone said what they needed too, every angle was inspected, everyone had been heard out, and the arguments didn't get too heated. Gabriel loved the job of keeping his brothers together and working directly with God. Until the day he failed.  
God created humanity, and told the angels to love the Humans as much as they loved their father himself.  
Raphael and Michael couldn't care less. Rationally, loving the humans wouldn't get in the way of following their orders. Raphael still passed on his commands to the Seraphs, and Michael learned just enough about earth to know how his ideas would effect it.  
Gabriel loved them immediatly.  
Lucifer did not.  
And no matter what Gabriel did, he could not deter Lucifer's protest, nor his slamming exit. The remaining Archangels discussed this with God for a very long time, and all the while, Lucifer was spreading the word among the ranks. When Lucifer was cast out, he took 1/3 of Heaven's angels with him. Raphael flew into action, organising the other angels while Michael fought him for control. Gabriel did all he could to relieve the tension and hold everyone together, to stop the fighting. But he couldn't.  
Gabriel failed, and he wouldn't stick around to see the result of that.  
So he disappeared.  
Gabriel isn't even sure if his father has noticed, but on his way out, he did stop to say goodbye to one typical angel.  
Balthazar.  
Balthazar was like Gabriel, and then he wasn't. He distracted himself from his service unless it was absolutely necessary that he be present. A lot of angels changed when Lucifer fanned among them, recruiting to gather followers. They all had differing opinions, especially about humanity, and that in itself was strange. Opinions? Feelings? Guesswork, and ideas that had nothing to do with battle. Many of these changed angels left with Lucifer, but Balthazar was one of the ones who changed, and chose to stay. Balthazar really didn't care about the humans too particularly. But human life itself, appealed to him, and while he was sure he didn't want to follow Lucifer, he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in Heaven either. Which he was now consulting, once again, with Gabriel.  
Gabriel paused his scanning of the Earth to look back to Balthazar, or at least Balthazar in a vessel. He had definitley spent some time looking for one, and Gabriel thought it suited him. Tall, with medium length blond haired that waved lightly. A leather jacket over a v-neck gray T-shirt and a tastefull amount of facial hair, not any of that Duck Dynasty crap... And Gabriel was definitely a fan of the refined English accent. Yeah. This suited the angel before him.

"Gabe." the lesser angel drawled. "You know, if you don't want to listen, we don't have to jump through so many hoops to keep scheduling these meetings. You'll be in more trouble than me if we're discovered you know." Gabriel regained himself from his thoughts, sitting up on the sofa to lean in."Will I?" he pomdered cheerfully to the posing brit. "See, if I was in Heaven, I wouldn't answer to anyone. And-!" he began excitedly, leaning closer to Balthazar, "-even if they _did_ see me, I could just zap out of here like **that**!" he punctuated with a snap of his fingers. "And they'd never see me again."  
Balthazar peered at him from over his crystal glass, full of a dark amber liquid and resting slightly on his bottom lip as he thought this declaration over. Eventually sighing good naturedly. "Ah, you're right... Oh to be free Gabriel." He took a sip. "As I was saying before, one more dispute, or suspected traitor interigation and I think I'm done. I can't stay up there with Heaven in this state. It's getting uglier and uglier Gabriel, and I feel it's only going to get worse." Balthazar finished with another, longer sip. Finished his drink and just watched, uniterested, as it began to fill itself up again, stopping at about half way.  
"Balthazar," Gabriel started. Searching for the right words and trying desperately to find the ones that would help his brother. "Balthazar you can't just leave..." he sighed and the blonde turned a steely, ice blue gaze towards his brother. His unamusement apparent. Gabriel flinched, so much like Lucifer's own eyes, but Bale had a touch more gray than blue. His eye lashes fluttered as he sighed *again* and turned away, relaxing into his corner of the L-Shaped lounge and draping his right, unoccupied arm on to the back of it, and lifting his foot to settle it onto the oppostie knee. "You're right..You're right." he said tiredly. "And it'll be a bloody inquisition on my part when they bring me back in." he mumbled. Gabriel hid his unease with a smirk. "It's alright Balty, I wouldn't let it happen." he reasured. Completely confident he would come out of hiding to help his brother. Gabriel didn't like seeing anyone in his family hurt. And if he could only help one, then so be it.  
"As far as getting away perminately, I think you should wait for a certain oppurtunity." Balthazar turned back to the golden haired angel to look at him thoughtfully. "What kind of 'oppurtunity' do you mean..?" he asked cautiously.  
"Well," Gabriel started. "You have to wait for something to come up. Something more important or distracting than the absence of a single angel. Big enough that they'll put you disappearence on the back burner and ultimately forget about you. But not so big they search you out for an all-hands-on-deck sort of issue." Balthazar considred this until that last line struck a cord, and hit him where it hurt. He used his glass to gesture towards Gabriel agressively, and scowled darkly at him. " ** _Don't_** reference ships, or sailing in any way while in my presence, dear brother." he warned. Gabriel flashed his teeth in a wide, shit-eating grin and leaned back into his corner of the lounge, mocking Balthazar's position and taking a single, red lolipop out of the air and slipping it into his mouth. "And why ever not, _dear brother,_ it's just a phrase. _"_ he drawled with emphasis.  
"Just. Don't. It's not just a phrase. Not after that Father Forsaken Celine Dion movie. I'll never recover from the shame of allowing you to force me to sit through the entire thing." He insisted, looking to the sky in frustration as he leaned his head back against the soft edge behind him. "But, as you were saying... I have to agree. We already know me faking my death would be counter productive. They'd find me in a Heavenly week, tops."  
"Although.." he started after a moment, lifting his head to look at Gabriel once more. "There has been word of things getting icy in one of Zachariah's Garrisons." he added thoughtfully.  
Gabriel looked at him, conflicted. Pressing this to asist his brother meant possibly learning about how bad it is up there, a touchy subject for the angel who's job was to prevent that. And failed. But no, he said he would help Balthazar no matter the cost, and he meant it. Gabriel sat up, putting his foot down and meeting the edge of the cushion to show his attentivness. "What's going on?" he finally asked.  
"Well, our dear brother Cassie put on his big angel robes, and Zachariah allowed him to lead 3 of his charged Garrison's into Hell to retrieve the soul of Dean Winchester."  
If Gabriel had a drink to spit, he would have.  
" **The** Winchesters!? As in the brothers!?" Gabriel prompted.  
"You've heard of them?" Balthazar asked curiously before taking the rest of his drink.  
"Heard of them. Ha. Dean Winchester put a pine wood stake into my chest cavity a few years back. And then last year I killed Dean probably... I don't know. 300? 400 times on a time loop Tuesday to teach Sam a lesson. And then I killed him on the first Wednesday, and let him stay dead for 6 months while Sam hunted me."  
Balthazar _did_ have a drink and proceeded to spit it out in incredolous shock. Groaning momentarily at the mess before Gabriel cleaned it up and refilled the drink with a snap of his fingers. "Thank you," the english angel stated sincerely. "You killed Dean Winchester 400 times?."  
Gabriel shrugged. "Technically 401." He finished with a sly grin and Balthazar chuckled awkwardly, appalled. "They must not be happy with you right now." Gabriel thought about it for a moment.  
"Well Dean-o doesn't remember any of it. Samsquatch told him of course but ya' know. He's surprisingly skeptic for a hunter. With Sammy it could go either way... He  _did_ hate me. But then I brought his brother back and taught him a few lessons about tough love and facing the inevitable."  
Balthazar chuckled at this. "Still. Wouldn't you love the chance to see your favorite human play things again?" he taunted.  
 Gabriel paused for a moment in consideration.  
"You know... I've never even seen them before. Most angels haven't either but they also don't visit Earth on a regular basis. I do know Castiel is quite taken with them already, especially Dean. And Uriel hates them. Especially Dean. So they can't be all _that_ bad."  
Gabriel laughed at this.  
"Uriel only likes himself, and Zachariah. Maybe Michael, but I only say that cause _everyone_ likes Michael." Balthazar snorted. "I'm not a fan of Michael, nor the stick perminately engaged in his ass." Gabriel barked a heavy laugh at that and Balthazar joined in for a moment.  
"Oh! And Raphael! Uriel was in discussion with Zachariah, I just happened to be walking through the hall looking for Sammandriel, when Raphael entered looking for Zachy with new orders and I was positive Uriel was going to shit a new slab of Commandments!" Gabriel laughed at that as well and had to take a moment to be able to speak again. "Well I for one, love the Winchesters. They're funny little apes. With heaps of moxie!"  
Balthazar wiped a tear off his cheek from the laughter.  
"So? Will you let me have the chance to form my _own_ opinion on the Winchesters." he drawled suggestively.  
"Well Balty, we still have time. Want to see what they are up to today?" Balthazar checked his non-existent watch. "Hmm..." he hummed thoughtfully. "Why ever not."  
Gabriel grinned, and with a snap of his fingers the two found their luxary cloud couch in a lighter air density and much closer to the ground. Probably a human's measuremeant of 200 ft up. Close enough for Balthazar to be concerned as he glanced down and was able to make out details as intamate as the humans' eye color. "Gabe... aren't we a little, I don't know, close?"  
"Relax Balty, they can't see us. Just look for the monkeys." Gabriel replied efortlessly as he leaned back against the couch, waiting for Balthazar to notify him when he had spotted the Winchesters.  
"Gabriel. We're hovering over a zoo. There are many kinds of monkeys."  
Gabriel's golden eyes flashed open, and he turned to look over his shoulder towards the ground. Sure enough, their cloud was shading the winding sidewalk of a zoo. He frowned slightly, looking for his _human_ apes.  
_What would they even be doing in a zoo? Dean just daisy popped from the ground a month ago, they should be doing something at least _semi _productive.___  
"Ah. There they are." Gabriel turned his body more to point out the brothers. Not very difficult since it seemed the entire place was empty of actual humans. "Animal's of North America. By the big.. dog things." In a flash Balthazar was on the cushion next to Gabriel, perched on his knees with his hands leaning on the back rest of the lounge. Like a large, excited child with the power to smite a league of demons by speaking in his true voice. What a representative.  
"You mean the.. wolves. The wolves, Gabriel?" he questioned after focusing in on the sign below.  
"Yes fine, whatever." he replied, settling down agian.  
"In the suits?"  
"What!? Who goes to a zoo in suits?"  
"Well they aren't very _nice_ suits." Balthazar explained.  
"Regardless." Gabriel huffed, turning to match Balthazar's position.  
"Pff. Dean and Samuel Winchester. Hear them roar." he said snapping his fingers, and suddenly, the pair of angels could here the boys' voices as if they were standing right there in the park.

~

"All the animals are acounted for Dean. If any escaped, they did so without making a mess, and then they put themselves back. Nothing has been ruined."  
"Yeah, except that dude's lungs."  
"Yes Dean, thank you."

Balthazar looked to Gabriel curiosly, "What are they doing?" Gabriel peered at the Winchesters curiously as they examined the wolves.  
"I think they're on a hunt..."  
"Oh! Excellent!" Balthazar whispered and Gabriel shot him a look of confusion before just shushing him.

"So what are ya' thinking Sammy." Dean asked, turning away and beginning to walk through the park towards the next exibit.  
"Well... It could be a stray dog as the zoo keepers suggested. They said animals pass through at night occasionally. Usually desperate or brave dogs. Looking for food or curious about the scents of all the animals. But it's rare, and the attack seems really out of character for that kind of dog. Starving or curious strays don't just hunt a night guard and chase him through half the park. Not dogs checking out food, or the weirdest cat smell they've ever come in contact with.  
"Alright." Dean prompted as he looked over the grizzly, sharpening his claws in the bark of a tree. "Monster options."  
"Honestly? I'm thinking Black Dog."  
Dean turned to look at him incrediously. "You think the Wisconsin night guard of a zoo, made a lifetime deal with the devil a decade ago?"  
"Well not necessarily. The dog chewed his lungs into kibble, not very 'hellhound' like." Dean grunted, looking off into space as he remembered his own experience with the Devil Dogs.  
"Black Dog's are called Hellhounds on occasion, but that's not what they actually are. In Latin America, a Black Dog is an omen made by a Sorcerer. See, someone would really piss off this Witch, more so than usual, it had to be personal so she could muster enough mojo. So, the sorcerer would create a Killing Spell, that was so powerful if she cast it there was no hope for you. You would die visciously and painfully, sometimes by literally being scared to death. It was such a powerful spell, it left a shadow. The Black Dog. A hound that followed the victim until they died of fright, or the witch got bored seeing them squirm, and eventually just let the dog kill them."  
"Wow. Next time Sammy, how 'bout you just put together a colorful, yet informative, pamphlet and give that to me. That way, I can skip through the parts I don't care about."  
"Sure thing Dean. I'll make sure it has lots of pictures and multicolored texts."  
"You do that kiddo. Organize your little nerd heart out."  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."

~

"I like them!" Balthazar alerted Gabriel excitedly. The golden haired angel chuckled, "Me too. Let's screw with them!"  
Balthazar turned to him slyly.  
"I know what we could do." he purred.  
Gabriel grinned back, maniacally. "What d'ya' have in mind?"  
"Let's put on a little show." Balthazar peered down at them again until his eyes widened slightly, excitedly.  
"I dare you to kiss that moose." Balthazar drawled, pointing at the 7ft antlered beheameth the Winchesters were approaching.  
"Just pop in, plant one, and leave?" Gabriel asked, "I don't have to buy it dinner or-" Balthazar chuckled, "Just hurry up before the Winchesters miss it."  
"Oh. They won't"  
And with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel disappeared, and Balthazar turned back excitedly to the Winchester Brothers.

~

"Haha. Sammy look! It looks just like you. Ya' know, if you could grow a beard." Sam glanced at the moose and pursed his lips in a 3rd level Bitch Face. Not amoosed in the slightest.  
"Dean tha-" he was cut off by the sound of a _swoosh_ that was becoming familiar. But, instead of Castiel or Uriel, they were met with an even greater surprise.  
"The Trickster?" Sam barked in shock. Dean just stared at him incrediously as he had flash backs of the slimy Asshat disolving with a pine stake in his back, and then Sam's persistent explanation that the Trickster killed him a few hundred Tuesdays.  
"But.." Sam stuttered. "What are you doing here?" he asks, shooting a nervous glance to Dean and taking a step foreword to block Dean from the Tricksters view.  
Gabriel gave Sam a reassuring shake of his head before stepping off to address them both.  
"Hello Sammy boy! Dean-o! How are my  favorite hairless apes doing?" He said turning from Sam to Dean, who was now scowling unhappily. "On a hunt? Funnnn, can I help? What are we looking for?" He asked glancing around in mock seriousness.    
Dean snapped out of his shock when Gabriel winked one golden eye in his direction.  
"So you're behind the killing. Zoo night guard slaughtered by stray. Funny." Dean accused. Gabriel took a single step closer to Sam, but continued to face Dean.  
"Oh please. I'm _way_ classier than that. I would have shot him with lightning in the lion pen, or drowned him in the tiger's pond. _That_ would be irony. But, alas, I'm here for something else."  
"Then what are you here for?" Sam asked him, frowning slightly.  
Gabriel stepped up a bit closer to him, about 5 feet away now, yet Sam didn't take a step back, and Dean just scowled from his place 20 feet to the left of Sam.  
"Well, _moose_ , I'm on official business. My dear brother has dared me to do something, and as the original Trickster, how could I refuse?"  
"You have a brother?" Dean questioned, cautiously looking around for sign of another annoying shaped problem.  
"Yessssss." Gabriel punctuated. "You think you're the only one obligated to have a sibling?" Dean pondered this unhappily.  
"What kind of dare?" Sam asked cautiously.  
Gabriel turned back to him, smiling mischievously, sauntering up to the taller man and looking him in the eyes.  
_Damn. What color are your fucking eyes? I'm a timeless celestial being and I've never seen anything like them before... Wait. Focus on the task at hand Gabe._  
"Well, Sammy I'm glad you asked." he purred.  
"What do you-" Gabriel didn't wait for him to finish. Instead, he reached up, pressing his hands lightly, but firmly, to either side of Sam's face. Thumbs on his cheek's, fingers in his hair, palms just edging the corner of his jaw, feeling the man's rappid pulse under them. Gabe lifted himself onto his tip toes symotaniously pulling Sam towards to him, and pressed their lips together. Sam gasped at the contact, freezing, but not backing away. If Gabriel needed air he would have gasped too. Electricity shot through him, and he had to wonder if that was an angel thing or not. Gabriel wasn't sure how Sam was taking this. The feeling of heat, and shocking passion traveling through him was overwhelming to a point Gabriel considered breaking it off just to end the feeling. Gabriel wasn't used to this, not knowing which way was up or down, or whether the emotions he was feeling were right or wrong... and them Sam leaned into him, one hand going to Gabriel's back, and the other gripping the back of his head like Gabriel was his lifeline. And then Gabriel found he didn't care. He didn't care where up or down was, he didn't care if he was right or wrong with this and why should he? He left his reponsibilities when he failed, and he's been beating himself up ever since then. Not anymore. Here was Sam Winchester, parting his lips and kissing him for all of his worth, and the way Gabe was feeling right now, Sam was worth a lot. Sam was forced to gasp for air, _Damn his human needs forcing their contact to break._ And then he was back again, apparently with a vengeance from that break, and forcing Gabriel up to him once more. And Gabriel followed, letting Samuel Winchester take the lead, because Gabriel had left that behind long ago. And Sam didn't disappoint, lifting Gabriel to him to press their bodies together.  
Incase you didn't notice, Gabriel's vessel was short. So as much as he loved this new act of physical contact, it was a bit awkward. So Gabriel wrapped his legs around the hips of the man, and found his head suddenly higher than Sam's. He allowed his face to lean more to the side, angling his head to match their new position and open the gates to new sensations altogether. Gabriel used one arm to reach around Sam where was now clutching at the suit jacket in between Sam's shoulder blades. His right elbow was on Sam's shoulder, and the rest of his arm laying across the back of his head, allowing his fingers to dig into the soft hair. Sam also had his hands fisting in Gabriel's jacket. One inbetween the shoulder blades, and the other on the small of the Angel's back, pressing him as close as physically possible.  
"SAM!"  
And then the fire stopped burning. Sam gasped horribly and turned to look at Dean who hadn't moved but was breathing almost as hard as Sam and Gabriel from the apparent yelling.  
Gabriel scowled at Dean for interupting, a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there in quite some time. Then he and Sam remembered themselves...  
Gold eyes met intense Hazel and they stared at each other, shocked.  
Gabriel didn't even snap, just disappeared from Sam's grasp, and the man staggered from the loss of balance, and sheer shock of being cut off from his new addiction. Sam clutched the clothing over his chest at the loss of contact. All the heat and electricity gone in an instant and Sam felt freezing in comparison. He wasn't sure how he would survive without it. He looked around frantically for the Trickster, even though he knew he was gone, and that might have broken Sam even more.

~

Balthazar howled with laughter, not noticing the intensity of the kiss, or even Gabriel's return. Just replaying the look on Dean Winchester's face when Gabriel pressed his lips to his baby brother's, and then laughing a little harder than necessary. After a moment he realized Gabriel was right next to him. Sitting with a stunned expression on his face, and breathing heavily. Which Balthazar deemed strange... angels don't need to breath. He chuckled, "Gabe, that was fantastic! Not the moose I was talking about but they definitely got a show!"  
Gabriel just sat, stiff as a board with the most refined posture Balthazar had ever seen, staring straight ahead, mouth slightly open and one hand lightly touching his bottom lip.  
"Brother?" Balthazar prompted cautiously. "Are you alright?"  
"...fantastic..."

~

"Sammy!" Dean called again, stronger, and fearfully as his brother lowered himself clumsily to the ground, clutching his chest. He kneeled down on one knee, fisting his own hands in Sam's jacket and pulling him up, trying to keep him in a sitting position. Sam just stared at a point beyond Dean, his mouth slightly parted and tears in his eyes. "Sam?" Dean prompted, using one of his hands to tap Sam repetatively on one cheek to try and get his attention. It took a moment, but then Sam was gasping for air again, and trying to stand up for himself. He ended up using Dean's help and he stumbled forward, gripping Dean in a bone crushing hug, desperately searching for any contact to come close to the one he lost, and failing. Sam's tears fell silently as he breathed into his brother's shoulder, taking what he could get.

~

"Fantastic?" Balthazar questioned, and Gabriel just shrugged softly. Sliding forward to put his elbows on his knees and hold his head up with his hands. Still staring off into the clouds.  
"What can I say. The moose has moves..."  
Balthazar waited patiently for the punchline, but when Gabriel turned to him with watering eyes it dawned on him that there wasn't one.  
"Are you serious..?"  
Gabriel just turned his head away, closing his eyes as he desperately tried to grab at the fleeting static coursing through his body, but growing weaker. And a single tear for each eye fell down when it disappeard completely.  
"Oh my Father you are."  
_Father..._  
At this Gabriel leapt to his feat, startling Balthazar horrifically.  
"No. No no no, _no._ " Gabriel chanted. Pacing around the lounge on thin air. "No!" He whipped back to Balthazar, pointing an accuisng finger at him. "I didn't feel _anything_! Nothing. Sam had no effect on me." He punctuated by crossing his arms and glaring soundlessly at Balthazar.  
"Since when did we start call him Sam..."  
And for once, Gabriel had nothing to say.

~

Dean cast another nervous glance at his brother as the Impala cruised on.  
"Dean stop. I'm...fine." his voice cracked. "Absolutely fine." He added, stronger.  
Dean just sighed roughly, flexing and gripping the steering wheel, on and off before speaking.  
"I don't know Sam. Someting isn't right here."  
"Dean, he- he didn't do anything."  
"Oh. No. No that douchewheel didn't do _anything_. But seriously Sam, are you okay?" he paused, risking another glance. "Do you, I don't know, feel okay?"  
Sam turned to him straight on for the first time since the Trickster appeared. "Do you really want to talk about my feelings right now?"  
"Well dammit Sammy," Dean yelled harshly. "You obviously haven't exploded yet!? But if you feel like you're blood is on fire and you might be in danger of spontaneous combustion, I might wanna' know about it!" he bellowed, volume rising with every syllable. Sam looked back to the road, swallowing nervously.  
"...no. nothing like that...." he all but whispered.  
Dean's gaze softened, no matter what, he had never wanted to hear his brother so defeated...  
"Okay." he finally sighed.

~

"I don't know Gabe. You are an Archangel. Can Samantha down there spontaneously combust from a kiss?"  
Gabriel's head shot up from it's position in his hands to look at Balthazar in horror. After a moment of listening to the accented angel's chuckling he realized how rediculous that sounded.  
"No Balt. Sam Winchester is.. absolutely fine..." he added somberly and Balthazar looked at him sympathetically.  
"And that's a good thing...right?" he asked.  
Gabriel just sighed again. Hanging his head down again and gripping his hair roughly.  
"Yeah. Father forbid he feels like this."  
Balthazar didn't know how to respond to this...but he tried anyway.  
"Gabe... it was just one kiss."  
Gabriel shook his head, scratching his scalp enough for him to feel it. To really _feel_ it like a mortal would feel a wound.  
"It wasn't enough."  
Balthazar hesitated for a moment, and with a _woosh_ of his wings, Gabriel was gone.  
So the blonde vesseled angel sighed again. Leaning back on the lounge, and making another drink. Watching humanity as it passed.

 


End file.
